Eclipse
by moonsmile931
Summary: Cuando Cloud decide finalmente su sueno de ser un SOLDADO. Nunca se le hubiera pasado por su mente de que su vida cambiaria cuando sus ojos azules chocaran con los ojos verdes como esmeraldas del General Sephiroth. Entra y ve la historia de un cierto rubio que por fin encrontro su alma gemela...pero todos los encuentros son como velas y flores? osy?
1. Epiloge

**Cuando me habia despertado en esa fria manana de invierno nunca me hubiera imaginado que ese fuera la ultima vez que veiera los colores de la luz del sol que entraban por la ventana de mi habitacion. Tampoco paso por mi mente que en esa manana fuera la ultima vez que viera a mi madre , mi padre, mis amigos , y especialmente que tu fueras lo ultimo que veria antes de que mi Corazon latiera por una ultima vez para luego parar dando su ultimo latido...llevandose con el mi alma y espiritu…..Pero por que aun sigo aqui con vida cuando deberia de estar en el cielo o en el infierno para mi descanso eterno? Acaso habia hecho algo malo cuando aun estaba con vida? No lose y tal vez nunca lo sabre… Pero lo que si se es que mi mayor arrepentimiento que abre hecho mientra estaba en vida es no decirte cuanto te amaba y deseaba a estar a tu lado…para siempre.**

* * *

**_(ok asi que de aqui empieza la historia que es como 5 anos antes de que todo sucediera.)_**

**-ATTENCIIIION!**- grito el sargento con una temible voz causando que los recien cadets se pusieran rapido en pocision en una sola linea con la Mirada hacia al frente. El sargento solo los miro con gracia en verdad que le gustaba aterrorizar a la nuevas presas que venian a escribirse a Shinra con las experansas de entrar en el programma de SOLDADO. hnmp cuanto a el le gustaba destruir esas experansas de esos probres cadets que deseguro la unica razon por haberse enscrito hai fuera para tener una oportunidad de conozer al famoso General que debende de entrar a SOLDADO. El sargento miro una vez mas a los hombres que estaba defrente de el para diluego empezar hablar. -**Como ya lo pueden ver ninitas este lugar sera el lugar que determine osy valen la pena para aunque sea intertar entrar a SOLDADO haci que bajen hesas caras animadads de ninas quickitas que este es solo el comienso de lo que sera una de sus peores pesadillas.**-dijo el sargento mientras entre los cadets que ya se veian que se cagaban en sus pantalones.

-**Para poder pasar esta prueba deberanan de hacer 200 push up, 100 sit ups, 250 squads, y correr 20 millas al reddedor de la pista de correr.-** a escuchar esto algunos de los soldados prisipiantes comensaron a gemir de dolor ya imaginandose hasiendo todo ese ejersisio mientras otros comensaban a sonreir ya que eso no era nada Nuevo para ellos.- **PERO!**- interumpio el sargento los pensamientos de los cadets cuendo empeso hablar.**-todo esto debera ser terninado en 30 minutos osy no estaran expulsados de la academia y no podran intertar inirse a cual quier programa que previena de SOLDADO nunca mas en sus vidas.-** cuando termino el sargento se reia mental mente cuando vio que todos en aquel salon se pusieron blancos incluso los que estaban sonriendo. Lo que si logro captar su attencion es que ante todo esto un chico de pelos rubios y ojos azules miraba frente de el con determinacion ni siquiera mostrando miedo en sus ojos azules. _"**interesante tal vez alla algunos candidatos para SOLDADO este ano.**_" el sargento penso mientras grito a los cadets que empresaran hacer el examen ya pero nunca quitando sus ojos en el Rubio quien fue el primero que empezo rapido hacer lo que le ordenaron antes que todos.

**_30 minutos despues._**

Ya avian paso los treinta minutos y todos los cadets en el salon estaban con falta de aire…bueno no todos algunos o menos mal un cierto Rubio acababa de terminar de pasar su prueba 8 minutos atras. El sargento asta no selo pudo creer como era possible que el Rubio con ese cuerpo tan pequeno tenia semejante fuersa y velocidad. Aun que este no fuera el primer caso de esto pasando en la pruebas anteriores debido con el caso del Soldado Fair hase unos cuantos anos atras no le parecia nada extrano que un asunto al similar como el del Fair pasara otra vez. Decidiendo dejar sus pesamientos hasi el sargento ordeno a los que no terminator la prueba que se largasen y a los otros que se fueran a dullar. Justo cuando el Rubio the ojos azules los iba acompanar para hacer lo mismo el sergento lo detuvo y le ordeno que searsercara a el.

**-Si senor?-** questiono la calidad voz angelical del Rubio. El sargento lo miro de pies a cabesa por unos segundos antes de hablar. **-Cual es tu nombre nino?-** a esto el Rubio se puso derecho y le dio al sargento un saludo. **-Cadets Strife senor**- a esta accion el hombre no pudo evitar reirse un poco por la nerviosa cara que tenie el de ojos azul en ese momento.** -Tranquilo Cadets Strife no estas en problemas.**- al escuchar eso el Rubio se traquilizo un poco.** -Te llame para que me hicieras el favor de llevar esta carta a el Comandante Hewley ya que no tendre tiempo para entregarsela yo mismo.**- mintras decia eso le dio al Rubio o mejor decir Cloud por que no quiero escribir tanto Rubio la carta con una tarjeta que paresia darle acceso a los elevadores.- **toma my tarjeta para que puedas ir al el piso donde el se encuentra este momento 25 osy no lo sabias. Ahora anda y no pierdas mi tarjeta entendido Cadet Strife?-** a esta pregunta Cloud grito un**_ 'SI SENOR.'_** y salio corriendo del gym lo mas rapido que pudiera. Mirando al chico Rubio salir el sargento sonrio levemente mientras pensaba. **_"Espero que esta decision que tome no me cause mas molestas de las que ya tengo con el Fair._**" a pensar esto saco su celular para llamar a cierta persona para avisarle la llegada de un cierto Rubio que lla estaba en camino hacia su officina.

* * *

**Cuando habia decidio a proponerme la meta de convertirme en SOLDADO nunca pense en mi vida que cuando llegaria alli todo lo que una vez conoci iba a cambiar desde aquel momento cuando entre a esa officina. Mis suenos, mis metas, mi Corazon, todo cambio desde que esos ojos verdes como Esmeraldas miraban directamente hacia los mios… como si estuvieras mirando mi mente y mi Corazon que solo se enfocaban en tu bella y fina cara…..Si solo ubiera sabido que al conocerte lo unico que ganaria era la friel y cruel muerte cuando el destino nosunio a los dos juntos aquel dia.**

**'Mi amor se mi luz de esperansa.**

**Yo sere tu sol y tu seras mi luna**

**Sin ninguno no somos completos.**

**Tal vez nos toque tiempo en encontrarnos.**

**Pero cuando lo hagamos al fin seremos uno solo.**

**Que nunca senos olvide aquella promesa que hicimos algun dia.**

**Yo sere tu sol y tu seras mi luna."**

* * *

_**Bueno aqui esta el epilog de esta historia espero que les guste so far. Primero lo primero me disculpo osy hay cualquier error en este capitulo. Este es mi primera vez en 5 anos que no escribo en espanol hasi que me disculpo por eso desde ahora. La verdad no estoy segura si debiera de continuar con la historia hasi que le dejare la decision a ustedes lectores para hacerlo.**_

_**No se olviden de dejar un review y decirme osis le gusto o tal vez sugerensias que pudiera hacer esta historia mas mejor. Anyway me disculpo otra vez por cualquier error en este capitulo y gracias por todo.=D**_

_**Moonsmile931**_


	2. Un paso hacia adelante para ser SOLDADO

**Capitulo 1: Un paso haci adelante para ser SOLDADO.**

* * *

Caminando ligeramente por los pasillos Cloud se dirijia hacia los elevadores mientras sostenia la carta que ledio el sargento con un poco de fuerza. El no queria accidentalmente perder la carta y fallar en su primer trabajo que le habia confiado el tal sargento a el. Para ser sincero cuando el sargento lo habia llamado para hablar con el a solas el unico pensamiento que el Rubio pudo pensar es que habia hecho algo mal durante la prueba y lo hiban a sacar de la academia. Pero se tranquilizo cuando el sargento le confirmo que no estaba en problemas. A decir verdad se habia sorprendido mucho cuando el sargento le dio la sufficient confianza para pedirle que le llevara esa carta que tenia en sus manos para el Conmandante Hewley….Pero aun que sea una tarea facil el Rubio no se quejaba, el estaba dispiesto hacer lo que sea para llegar un paso mas serca de cumplir su sueno de ser un Soldado de Primera Clase. Cloud sonrio ante este pensamiento el se encaragria que esa meta se haga una realidad.

Poniendo una cara de determinacion Cloud se haserco a los elevadores rapido entrando en uno que estaba ya abierto como si estuviera esperando a que el llegara. Deslicando la carta de autorisasion que le dio el sargento Cloud presiono el bottom del 25 piso y espero a lo que las puertas se Serraran automaticamente y el elevador empezo a subir. No tomo mucho tiempo para que el elevador parara en el piso 25 y el Rubio no perdio ni un Segundo en salir del elevador. Cloud tenia la cara un poco verde y se sentia que tenia ganas de vomitar debio por la cause de su motion sickness. Pero el Rubio solo sacudio su cabeza un poco y trago el poco de vomito que se le habia escapado de la boca y empeso a caminar en la direcion donde una mujer estaba sentaba detras de un escritorio mientras escribia en su computadora.** -Em…discuple senorita?**- llamo Cloud a la mujer de cabello rojo logrando ganar la atencion completa de la peliroja.** -El sargento Rodriguez me amandado asta aqui para entregarle esta carta al Comandante Hewley.-** al escuchar esto la peliroja lo interumpio antes de que continuara. -**Espera hay un Segundo carino voy a ver osy el Comandante esta en su officinal.-** dijo la peliroja mientras cojia el telefono y hacia una llamada mientras que Cloud solo se quedo parado hay mirando a la pelirojamientras ella hacia la llamada.

Cuando colgo el telefono la peliroja voltio a ver a Cloud y le sonrio**.- El Comandante Hewley dijo que no esta occupado y que lla puedes pasar a su officina para que le entreges la carta personalmente.-** Al oir esto el Corazon de Cloud dio un salto de latidos rapidos.**_ "Personalmente!? Como que unos minutos el hiba estar parado al frente de unos de los famosos Comandanes de SOLDADO!?"_** penso el Rubio nervioso y apunto de entrar en panico pero apesar de como el se sentia por a dentro Cloud le sonrio devuelta a la peliroja con una angelical sonrisa causando que esta se sonrojara un poco pensando que linda era aquella sonria del Rubio. Ya caminaba haci a las puertas de madera donde se derejian a la officinal del Comandante Hewley. Cloud se paro unos segundos hay mientras respiraba muy profundo para calmar su nerviosismo_.** "Ok Cloud tu puedes hacer esto TU PUEDES!…No se te olvide la rason en que por que estas aqui… si, para ser un Soldado de Primera Clase ese es mi meta." **_penso el Rubio sintiendose mas tranquilo y menos nervioso que antes toco la puerta y espero hay parado asta que escucho a alguien darle permiso de entrar para luego abrir la puerta de madera y dar unos cuantos pasos dentro de la officinal donde dos figuras se encontrabam hay sentadas.

Una de las fugiras era un hombre de cabello largo y negro con barba en la cara el tipo se enconrtaba detras de un escritorio haci que Cloud pudo asummir que este era el Comandante Hewley. Cuando el Rubio mirro a la otra persona que se encontraba en el salon no pudo evitar en fijarse en esos ojos verdes de aquel hombre que a lo igual lo miraba directo hacia sus ojos azules.

No sabia que le estaba pasando pero sentai su Corazon latia mas rapido cada vez que pasaban los segundos. El Rubio temblo un poco sintendo como si el hombre de ojos verdes pudiera ver dentro de su mente y saber todo los secretos que el nunce le a contado a nadie. '_**Que es esta sensasion que siento.'**_ penso Cloud no quitando ni por un Segundo su vista de hesos hermosos ojos verdes que eran como dos Esmeraldas.

Sentado detras de su escritorio Angeal Helwey no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ignorado por las dos personas que solo se miraban al uno al otro sin voltiar a otro lado. Cuando Angeal habia recivido la llamada de Rodriguez disiando que el chico Rubio habia terminado el examen antes de tiempo y que tenia un gran candidato para SOLDADO el no se lo habia creido….pero ahora que lo veia en persona sabia que este cadet no queria estar en SOLDADO por conocer a sus idol si no para algo mas grande y honorable. Mirando entre su companero y el cadet Rubio el sabia que osy no hacia nada para ganarse la atencion de los dos sabia que ellos se quedarian haci por un largo rato. Haci que tosio un parde veces causando que dos pares de ojos voltiaran hacia su direcion ganandose toda la attencion de los dos.** ''Que bueno saber que logre tomar la attencion de los dos, parecian como un par de figuras quedandose tan quietos.''** a este comentario los dos se sonrojaron de verguenza bueno uno mas quel otro.

El tipo de ojos verdes se paro rapidamente de su silla para seguir su camino pero paro por un Segundo**. -Recuerda bien lo que te dije Angeal.-** y luego se largo antes que el Comandante pudiera dar una rspuesta pero no antes de ver por ultima vez al Rubio cadet que lo hiso sentir como si su Corazon iba a estallar.

Cloud miro hacia la direcion donde el tipo con ojes verdes se havia ido y se voltio a donde estaba Angeal y rapido lo saludo. **-Senor fuy enviado aqui por el sargento Rodriguez para darle esta carta senor.**-dijo Cloud mientras ponia la carta al frente de Angeal quien la abrio y rapido la leyo para luego mirar a Cloud dirrectamente a los ojos. **-Dime Cadet Strife cuales la razon que tienes para intentar entrar a SOLDADO.-** pregunto Angeal mientras el Rubio se puso un poco inquieto por la pregunta pero no dudo en responderla.** -Yo…yo desde que era muy joven e visto a muchas personas importantes para mi ser heridas solo por la causa que ellos me protejian de ser lastimado…yo…nunca pude hacer nada para protejerlos por que era muy debil en el pasado… pero ahora que ya no soy ese nino debilucho de antes quiero hacer lo que no pude hacer antes.-** Angeal esta repuesta subio la cabeza de riba abajo descendible al Rubio que lo entendia. **-y cual es tu razon cadet?-** pregunto Angeal otra vez al Rubio esperando por su respuesta. Cloud se puso mas derecho y con una Mirada con determinacion contesto**.-My razon para interntar entrar a SOLDADO es para proteger aquellos que no puedan protegerse haci mismos…esa es mi rason para intentar ser un SOLDADO.-**a esta respuesta Angeal no pudo evitar dejar una sonrisa que saliera de sus labios. Que extrana cuicidencia la respuesta del Rubio que casi fue igual a la de su estudiante Zack Fair cuando vino a su officinal por la primera vez. Hmnp parese que el sargento Rodriguez no se equivoco con el Rubio. Este nino nacio para ser SOLDADO.

* * *

_**Ok espero que les haigan gutado el Segundo capitulo de Eclipse. Como siempre me disculpo por cual quier error que haiga en este capitulo y bueno eso es todo nos vemos en el promiso capitulo. =D**_

_**Moonsmile931**_


End file.
